


Textbook

by selkieskin



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Nicknames, Overhearing Sex, Requited Love, So Married, husband/wife kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkieskin/pseuds/selkieskin
Summary: Mek lent Boss his textbook, but now he needs it back before his fast-approaching essay deadline, and Boss isn't picking up his messages. When he comes over to pick it up, he overhears Boss doing something, something Mek wasn't supposed to hear...An alternative getting-together story.
Relationships: Boss/Mek (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were my favourite pairing in My Engineer, I wish Ryan Peng was coming back for series 2...

Mek was really screwed this time.

Sometimes he felt like that was the theme of his life - his best friend, Boss, would come up with some stupid thing he really needed Mek's help with - mostly centred around getting girls - and Mek would put his whole life on hold to make Boss happy. 

Even though... it hurt, most of the time. It hurt him so much he could hardly stand it. But then, he would see Boss beam a sweet smile at him, and thank him, and everything was suddenly worth it after that. He was so gone, and with every day that passed he only fell deeper. That closed cupboard in his room was a constant presence in his apartment, a constant ache in the corner of his heart where he kept that shut away - there were so many things that his friend could never know. Mek could never risk losing him like that.

He sighed, staring at his report that was due early in the morning, scratching his head in frustration as the enormity of the task in such a short space of time dawned on him. He really needed the textbook for this, or he'd never get it done. And where was his textbook? Well, Boss had it, of course.

The library would be shut by now. He winced, reluctant to bother his friend so late, but he messaged:

_'Hey. I really need my textbook for that report tonight. Mind if I come and pick it up?'_

The message stayed unread for 10 minutes. 20 minutes. Mek was almost out of things he could do without it, shifting in his seat, frustrated. So he got up, left his room, and made his way over to Boss's building himself. He'd been there so many times he could almost do it in his sleep, panic at the ever-decreasing time speeding his steps.

Once outside the correct room, he just took the handle and pushed open the door, the way he always did. Boss wasn't particularly security-conscious - people in this apartment block needed to know the code to get in the front door, and it was all students anyway - and Mek was pretty sure Boss would have picked up his message by now, so he’d be expecting him.

With his hand still on the door handle, his greeting he was about to call out was silenced by the noise that he heard - a _noise_ that went through his whole body like an electric current.

 _"Ohhhhh,"_ came Boss' voice, but it was like Mek had never heard it before. It was soft, but high-pitched, like a whine. Boss was… he was in his bedroom. Touching himself.

Mek's immediate response was to freeze. He wasn't… he wasn't a creep or anything, and what he should have done was shut the door immediately and… and wait a few minutes. Until what? Until he- 

Another little noise drifted out of the bedroom and Mek's mind filled in that mental image, and he didn't know what to do with himself. Part of him - a dark, twisted part - wanted to go towards that noise, to secretly see in real life what his mind was picturing. Part of him also wanted to run away, and fail his report, and try to forget he had ever been here.

The… report? Yes, the report. His eyes fell on the textbook, there on the side, just a few steps into the room and he'd have it and _then_ he could run. There was no way he'd really sneak a peek at Boss - he would never, never violate his best friend's privacy like that - and he needed to get out of there before it got even worse, or before he talked himself into something he’d regret. He knew already that the sounds he could hear would haunt his dreams for… the rest of time, maybe. God. 

So, new plan: stay undetected, grab the textbook, and then run away as fast as he could. That was it. Decided.

As quietly as he could manage, and trying to block out the sound even though he knew it was bypassing all his defences and branding itself permanently into the part of his brain where he kept these memories of Boss all locked away, and step by step, he came forward until he laid his hand on the cool laminated cover of the textbook at last, and then-

"Mek."

Mek jumped out of his skin, and couldn't look up, face flushing with humiliation. He'd been caught. He'd been caught being an absolute creep, and this would be awkward, so awkward to explain away, he should have left straight away-

"Ohhhh, Mek."

Mek didn't even process what had happened for a few moments. He couldn't. What? He looked up quickly, and the bedroom door was still open, and he couldn't see Boss and there was no way Boss could have seen him. A deep guttural groan drifted out of the room, and then, much more quietly, under his breath, making it clear Boss was saying this for his own ears only:

"Shit, yes... right there. Shit, yes, my husband, that's the spot. Don't stop. Ohhhhhh..."

Mek nearly fell over right there on the floor. He was afraid, suddenly. Really afraid of this completely unexpected thing that had suddenly dropped on him out of the clear blue sky, something that would never happen to him. Things like this _could_ never happen to him. It had been so long of just getting by the way he always had, he couldn't trust himself with what he was hearing. So he snatched the textbook, and hurried out of the door, trying desperately to stay quiet but his nerves making him lose control and the door slammed shut behind him.

He didn't linger to think about it any longer. He didn’t have time. He couldn’t process it. Instead, he ran away into the night, textbook in hand, panic ringing in his ears and blocking out all other sound.

\--

Boss jumped as he heard the door slam. Was that his own door, or his next-door neighbour's? He was just getting close too, and was annoyed at the interruption. The other students in the rooms around him would sometimes drop by for one reason or another, and they'd only knock around 50% of the time, and somebody might have just heard him getting off. Or worse, seen him.

He cursed and, pillow over his crotch, got up to peek his head out of his bedroom. His room was empty. Good.

He resolved to lock the door properly next time. His excuse was that he'd just finished a shower, and was feeling… inspired. He hadn't felt like taking the extra minute to leave the bedroom to lock it. And now maybe someone in the building had caught an eyeful - he wouldn't even know who, he'd been too into it.

Oh well. Too late now. They probably wouldn’t be back right away. He laid back down on the bed, squeezed a little extra lube on his fingers, and breathed, and eased the dildo inside himself again.

Afterwards, he needed a second shower. While he was scrubbing his hair with the towel, he checked his phone, and saw a message from Mek from a little while ago.

_'Hey. I really need my textbook for that report tonight. Mind if I come and pick it up?'_

He smiled fondly at the usual polite tone of the message. It was his fault that Mek was so behind on this report, he knew that - Boss was always taking advantage of Mek's kind nature, trying to spend more time with him, playing up the husband-and-wife joke even if he so rarely played along. He knew he was annoying - the 'annoying wife' - but he couldn't stop. 

_'Yeah, of course',_ he messaged back. _'Anything for my hubby <3 Drop by whenever you want, you know the door code.'_

He left his room to pick it up from the side where he left it to have a quick flick through before Mek came for it - he was mostly done with his own report, but better safe than sorry.

Except… it wasn't there. His hand holding the towel against his hair froze, and he frowned. He had left it there. He had, he was sure of it…

The blood drained from his face. He dropped the towel. That door slam earlier… it couldn't have been- even _he_ wasn't that unlucky, that-

\--

Somehow, Mek worked all the way through the night and finished the report in time. It wasn't his best work, but it was done, and it should pass. Exhausted, and with one minute to the deadline, he pressed 'submit' on the screen.

He leant back in his chair, and let out a still-tense sigh. Although this wasn't the time, and he knew he'd look shocking, he needed to arrange to see his friend as soon as possible (after a shower, at least), and apologise, and try to discreetly find out what his friend's… 'session' was really about. He hoped beyond hope, of course, that it was what it seemed… but what if it wasn't? What if he'd misheard something, what if his starved mind had been playing tricks on him? That slight chance was still terrifying. He picked up his phone, and started typing an awkward message.

Before he could finish, a knock at the door made him flinch. He stared wide-eyed at the door… people knew not to disturb him at home. Who could that be? The answer dawned on him as he looked down at the textbook beside his computer. Boss, for all his silliness, wasn't stupid. He had probably put two and two together.

Mek felt his heart in his throat as he opened the door. And Boss was there, and it looked like he hadn't slept either, and his hair was sticking up in a weird way, and he still gave him a reassuring smile, however much Mek could see the nerves dancing across his features, and he looked caring and vulnerable and so, so beautiful.

Boss gulped.

"Did you submit that report on time?" he asked.

"Yes," Mek responded.

Boss craned his neck to see around Mek and see Mek's textbook, there, on the desk. His eyes went wide and fearful.

"Oh. The textbook. So, you did-"

And Mek just acted on instinct from that point. He pulled him inside and shut the door, pushing Boss' back against it and at last holding him in his arms and claiming his mouth.

"Ohhhh," said Boss against his lips, and it was so similar to the sounds Mek had heard back then that he knew. He knew, despite everything, and despite how little he could believe it, that this was truly happening. Boss was still his best friend. But… he wanted him, too. The way that Mek wanted him. But he felt Boss tense, and shove him off, in shock.

"W-what are you doing? Are you teasing me? What are you doing?" He was upset. Mek couldn't stand the tears in his eyes. He grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him towards his room, the place he never let anyone go.

"Come on," he encouraged, voice low.

"What are you doing? Mek, I don't understand. What…?"

Boss fell silent as Mek opened the cupboard, baring his heart. He stopped, and Mek watched as Boss just looked, at this, his most intimate, secret place. The pictures upon pictures of the two of them, chronicling their friendship, so many times where they were leaning on each other and laughing at the camera. Boss reached up, and touched one of the photos, and then reached in and took out the two nametags from the welcome activities, and looked at them both - Mek's nametag, with his name crossed out and 'MUTE HUSBAND' scrawled on it in some senior's handwriting instead, and his own, previously discarded, with 'ANNOYING WIFE' written there. Back when Mek was shy, so shy, and Boss first came into his life with his cheesy jokes and his clumsy laughter. The beginnings of them. 

"Do you understand now?" Mek asked, softly.

Boss looked at the nametags in his grasp, the tears still in his eyes, but now his expression was brimming with happiness. He looked up, right at Mek, and snorted with a little laugh, as if he couldn't believe it either.

"I'm in love with you," Boss said.

They mirrored each other's overwhelmed smiles, and came towards each other, Boss not even breaking eye contact as he placed the nametags back in the cupboard and stepped forward into Mek's hands, which came up to cup his face. Mek felt as if he held the whole world in his hands, as Boss looked up at him.

"I'm in love with you too," echoed Mek, barely able to speak, and then they crashed together in a haze of lips, and tongue, and hands, and heat, and it felt like the world was suddenly right, so right. At last.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like lighting a fire. Boss felt like every one of his senses was ablaze, like he could feel every touch being branded into his skin, and yet he still needed more, needed to be closer, needed Mek inside of him and claiming ownership of him _now_.

He wrenched his mouth away with a gasp, and pressed the whole length of his body up, up against Mek, feeling their growing hardness through their clothes, gripping onto his friend tightly as he whispered desperately to Mek:

"I bet you heard my fantasies. Do you know what I dream about?"

With a growl, Mek all but picked him up and threw him onto the bed, tugging his shirt off over his head, and wow, _that_ sight was what really made Boss think he'd died and gone to heaven. He was shaking, still in shock that this could be real. Mek dived forward and claimed his mouth again, and Boss' hand automatically came up to steady him, but this time he was on his back with Mek over him, and he was touching the hot expanse of Mek's skin and he couldn't help it, he moaned against his mouth, whole body arching up, straining to be closer.

"Let me show you what I dream about first," Mek said, in a low voice in his ear. 

"W-what?"

"Please," said Mek, and their still-clothed semi-hard cocks ground together as he said that, making them both gasp. Mek's forehead pressed into the crook of Boss's shoulder as he collected himself for a moment, then lifted his head a little, so Boss could feel the way his lips moved against the shell of his ear as he whispered his request. "Please. I want to… I want to do this the way I've always dreamed about. Slowly. Will you let me?"

Boss shivered, and frantically nodded.

"Yes, OK, yes," he said.

Mek's lips met his and their tongues moved against each other, the newly-discovered taste of his friend so intoxicating. Boss's instinct was to rush it in his eagerness, but Mek took control and deepened the kiss, slowing it down, and Boss became putty in his hands. Him taking the lead like that was so damn sexy, he couldn't help but melt.

The next thing Boss knew, Mek's broad hands were teasing at the bottom of his shirt against his sensitised skin there. His touch felt both totally new but also like it belonged there, connected skin-to-skin. Boss's eagerness drove him to take the initiative despite what Mek asked, and he pulled his own shirt off, wanting more contact, needing more. He tossed it aside and then held himself there, sat up with brain all abuzz with what was happening as Mek, straddling him, started to kiss him again and hold him still, being a little firmer this time. Strong, steady hands were on his hips, soft lips and the swipe of a tongue kissing down his chin, down his neck and lingering there for a time, and moving down to the collarbones.

Boss didn't know what to do, or where to look. Mek's firm grip brooked no argument, and he saw the little frown of concentration on his husband's face, that little furrow between the eyebrows that meant he was deeply focused. Focused on Boss. Those plush lips against the skin over his collarbones, then moving slowly down, feeling his mouth there, leaving a little wet trail on his chest, cold where the air hit it…

"Your fucking lips, man," he suddenly found himself saying, and momentarily stopped himself, worried he'd ruin the mood. But Mek just grinned, pleased, and travelled back up to join their lips again, caressing Boss's tongue with his, before drawing back to just look at him for a moment. "Fuck," Boss said, emotional, and Mek went back to his previous route - kissing down underneath Boss's chin, then his neck, then his chest…

"I can't believe you're kissing me," he said, accepting that the idea of being appropriately quiet was a doomed one - Mek had put up with his normal everyday chatter for a long time now, and had even had a preview of him being vocal in bed, too. He couldn't be too shocked by what one of Boss's exes deemed his 'running commentary'. It wasn't like Boss could stop it, anyway. "Really, really can't believe it… and you love me too, and I'm in love with you, and oh god, your tongue-"

Mek's tongue was lapping and teasing one of Boss's nipples, wet muscle swirling around the nub. Boss squirmed in eagerness, throwing his head back, feeling Mek's grip tighten momentarily. He almost didn't register it when Mek started to speak.

"You… you will tell me if there's something you don't like, won't you? Is this… really OK?" Mek managed to say against the skin over Boss's heart, and Boss looked down to see how red his face was, how overwhelmed Mek looked, a mirror of his own feelings. He reached a hand to push back Mek's floppy fringe, their eyes meeting in silent understanding. As soon as Boss gave a nod and a "yesyesyes", Mek went right back to it, moving down agonisingly slowly, leaving marks and worshipping every part of Boss's bare skin, taking his time and making Boss pant and squirm and swear, desperate to be touched, but also loving the focused attention - so new, and so, so maddening. Boss was babbling, he didn't even know what any more.

"Your mouth feels so good, and those hands, let me suck them, I just want you to whisper sweet nothings into my fucking ass, oh fuck…"

Eventually after what felt like an eternity Mek's face was level with Boss's hard-on, trapped in his pants. Mek's grip on his hips was bruising now, pushing down hard, and a good thing too because then Mek closed his eyes and started to mouth at the stretched-taut fabric constraining it.

\---

Mek's mouth was watering, and he could feel how hard Boss was trying to buck up against his hands, could hear him saying filthy, absurd things with a desperate tone. But he'd dreamt about this for far too long to rush it, to lose these first moments. He wanted to savour every new sensation, every step of the process, remember how every new taste and sight and sound felt for this first time. If his longstanding secret love for Boss had taught him anything, it was the importance of mementos.

He buried his nose in the side of the bulge and took a deep inhale. So that was Boss's scent. It made him weak, and Boss managed to snap his hips upwards into Mek's face before Mek doubled down his efforts and mouthed again at the outside of the fabric, making it wet. His mouth was watering.

"...Ohhhhh fuck, Mek, that's the fucking hottest fucking thing, lick me harder, fucking lick me…"

He loved the desperate panting sounds he was drawing from Boss, those filthy words just _did things_ to him. And yes, part of him - a loud part - wanted to skip this and just connect them, but he'd been fantasising about this for too long to just let himself ruin the anticipation of finally getting his hands and his mouth on Boss for the first time.

"...Please please please, Mek, I love you, I need you, I fucking need you…"

And this… this moment was just exquisite. Feeling Boss so hard, feeling that against his face for the first time, and Boss being so hard _for him_ \- Mek could lose himself in this moment, even just like this, with two layers of fabric still between them.

"...Please Mek, please, I can't stand it, just suck me off already, you need to do it, _hard_ …"

When he had drunk his fill of Boss's scent, he moved up to kiss his flat stomach, freeing up one of his hands to move to his zip, and beginning to undo his trousers, tugging them down along with his underwear. Boss's cock sprang out the moment it was released, and Mek felt it brush against his neck, and drew back to look.

"...What are you waiting for, I know you love it but if you love _me_ , then please, please, just touch me Mek, touch me…"

God, Boss was perfect. So hard for him like this, cock dark and straining, curved up towards his belly. Mek couldn't just look, the temptation was too much, and before he knew it his mouth was on Boss, filled by him, hard and heavy against his tongue.

"...Ohhh, look at you." Boss's voice had gone deep, the shrill desperation replaced for the moment with something more emotional. It hit Mek right in the heart. "Oh, just look at you. Mek, my Mek, my husband…"

Boss's hand moved into the side of his hair, making Mek look up at him.

\---

Boss nearly came just from the sight of Mek, his Mek, with a mouth full of Boss's cock, looking up at him through his floppy fringe with those big brown eyes, looking almost as lost in the pleasure of it as Boss himself felt.

"You're fucking beautiful," he said, suddenly, unconsciously. Mek responded by putting his head down and just sucking, hard, and Boss's head threw back and his toes curled at the intense sensations. "And you're so fucking, _fucking_ good at this, oh my god, you were fucking born to do this, stay like this forever, don't ever stop, don't you dare ever stop…"

Boss filled his own mouth with his fingers then, sucking on them and just losing himself in the moment, the way he'd done so many times, except now he was feeling Mek there for real, and god, he was too beautiful to look at, so Boss had to close his eyes and throw his head back and just _feel_ everything.

Boss could feel Mek's tongue laving on the underside of his cock, could feel the back of Mek's throat hitting his tip again and again as his head bobbed up and down. It was all Boss could do to keep his hips still for him and just enjoy the waves of pleasure going through him. 

Mek pulled off for just a moment as he removed the rest of his clothing in a flash, moaning around Boss's length as he reconnected them and started to touch himself at last, hand working furiously as he closed his eyes to focus on Boss's cock between his lips. Boss could feel the vibrations in Mek's throat, could feel how Mek was taking him in deeper, and deeper...

Boss's thighs had accidentally started to close around Mek's head, and he didn't even notice until Mek roughly shoved them apart and held them there, spreading Boss wide open for access with one hand pushing down on Boss's inner thigh and his shoulder keeping the other leg apart, jerking as the hand on that side still moved rapidly on himself. Mek's nose kept touching the skin just above his pubic hair line as he took him down almost to the hilt. Boss had never felt this exposed, in the absolute best way, and by someone he trusted with his life. He was moaning around his fingers, babbling incoherent nonsense.

Boss could feel his orgasm welling up already, and he welcomed the sensation, because however wonderful this was, he was impatient - he also wanted to get to… other things. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth with a wet noise to warn his friend, grip flying to Mek's hair instead.

"Yes, I'm close, so close, swallow me Mek, drink me, I need it faster, it's coming, I'm coming I'm coming I'm-"

Boss shuddered and gasped as he shot down Mek's throat. He felt Mek's throat muscles work around him as he dutifully swallowed, again and again until there was no more and Boss was on the edge of too much sensation. Why wasn't he getting off him? Oh, Boss realised - he'd grabbed Mek's head and pushed it down without thinking. He released, and Mek's head came up, Boss's cock falling heavily out of his open mouth and Boss really looked at the wrecked look on his face. Eyes wide, cheeks red, wet lips from the saliva he'd lent to his cock. Boss glanced down and saw that Mek had come too, cock softening, a string of white hanging down from the tip.

"Sorry," Boss said, for having possibly almost murdered his friend. Mek shook his head immediately.

"Not sorry, not sorry, _thank you,_ " he replied. "Thank you for letting me undo you slowly. I know it was hard for you. I just-"

"It was perfect," Boss countered, all but purring with contentment, reaching out to stroke up Mek's bare sides and chest. "Perfect. You'd thought about that for so long, I could tell, and I loved that. I'm really glad we could do that together." His hand trailed further up and cupped Mek's cheek, looking up at him. "But I still want you inside me tonight too, Mek. Be my husband, for real. I'm sure you can you do that for me, can't you?"

Mek moved to Boss's mouth again and gave him another deep kiss in response, bodies aligned and their full naked bodies lying on each other, skin to skin. Boss could taste the bitter semen taste in his mouth, but more than that he could feel the confidence, noticing that how Mek kissed him was different from even ten minutes earlier. Before, it was a desperation to prove he was his. Now, it was like he always was.

"I _am_ your husband for real," Mek murmured. "Yes, I'll show you, but you're mine now anyway. Whatever happens. Never leave me."

"I could never leave you, never," Boss confirmed, grabbing hold of Mek's face with both hands and kissing him back, feeling his body preparing for round two. He bucked up against Mek as they kissed, hoping Mek could feel that he was half-hard again already. He recovered fast. Fast, just like his motormouth. He drew back and just held his cheeks there, eyes shining up at his best friend, as he started to speak again. "We're husband and wife." Boss started welling up, unexpectedly. "You and me. And you'd better believe that's till death do us part. I never want to lose this. Us two, we're forever."

"We're forever…" echoed Mek, before falling back down to kiss him some more.


End file.
